Origin
by shizaki
Summary: This is actually chapter 2 of Love Hina: Forced Destiny


Thanks for the previous comments to chapter 1 but someone compared the story to something called World of Darkness: Demon ,The Fallen. I'm not familiar with this story so any similarities are purely coincidence.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Keitaro, what happened?" Aunt Haruka asks concerned. "Where are your parents?"  
  
"They didn't make it out alive.only I survived it" he announces solemnly.  
  
There are gasps around the room as Keitaro answers this but he ignores them and turns to leave the dorm. "Thanks anyway, I'll be on my way."  
  
"Where will you be staying?" the sake-drinking girl asks him.  
  
She gets no reply from him except another step towards the door. He doesn't want to think about anything else right now.  
  
"Hold on a moment, Keitaro", his aunt declares, "I'll let you stay here temporarily on the condition that you work for your keep. Girls, is that okay with you?"  
  
The girls welcome him to Hinata House.  
  
"I hope you'll tell us what happened when you're ready, Keitaro" his aunt asks.  
  
"I hope so to" he declares.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Introducing himself to the girls of the dorm, one of the youngest girls, Shinobu Maehara, is instructed to show Keitaro to his room.  
  
"Dinner will be served soon" she tells him politely.  
  
"Oh.thanks." he replies, unsure whether he is hungry or not.  
  
She stops outside a room and slides the door open. "Here you go, Mr. Urashima!"  
  
Keitaro smiles on hearing this, "just call me Keitaro."  
  
The young girl smiles and blushes slightly before leaving him to unpack.  
  
Keitaro drops his bag and sits down on the floor, content with the chance to rest up.  
  
"Keitaro, you can't stay here for long, you do know that?" the mysterious voice tells him.  
  
Keitaro closes his eyes.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
Three days earlier and Keitaro tosses and turns in his sleep, something haunting his dreams and disturbing his rest.  
  
On opening his eyes, Keitaro is no longer in his house but in a misty graveyard expanding for eternity over the horizon.  
  
"Where am I?" he wonders aloud.  
  
"You are in the eternal graveyard" someone answers.  
  
The teenager turns around to see a man standing there, dressed in a black robe, short sleeves showing strong, scarred arms. In one hand he carries a dagger type weapon attached to a long chain, which is wrapped around his other hand. His face holds an expression of sincerity and bluntness.  
  
"Who are you?" Keitaro asks cautiously.  
  
"My name is Montroel, I am a spirit from this land. This is where all those who die end up before they are sent to either Heaven or Hell. I am in need of your help."  
  
"My help, what can I do?" Keitaro asks, aware of his lack of talent.  
  
"I am a spiritual assassin and I have been granted a second chance on Earth to track down three of the deadliest demons known to this realm. They escaped by means of a powerful dark magic and are in Tokyo as we speak. I need a host for my soul so I can stop them."  
  
"A host.and by that you mean me?" Keitaro asks nervously, stepping back a bit.  
  
"We will share the one body, two minds, and two souls. Our souls will combine and make us into a supernatural alliance to stand up against them. We will be able to speak telepathically and your physical and mental capacity will increase greatly but I can only do so with your permission."  
  
"Why me of all people?"  
  
"I can only possess a selected type, one with a certain spiritual capacity, and you just happen to be one of those and what's more, you happen to be the nearest to the scene. Will you accept my soul?"  
  
Keitaro looks hard at the figure in front of him, can this be possible? There was only one way to find out. "Let's do this."  
  
As the two merge into one body, Keitaro feels his awareness increasing, his heart beating faster. He realises this is no dream and as he concentrates on what is happening, the transfer is complete.  
  
Keitaro opens his eyes and finds himself back in his room.  
  
"Hello?" he asks quietly, not wanting to sound crazy.  
  
"I'm here Keitaro" Montroel replies.  
  
"I feel so different.what's going on?" Keitaro asks, looking at his reflection.  
  
"You are now more powerful than most men on this planet. Your strength, speed, agility, stamina, intelligence, reflexes and most of all your sixth sense has been increased. I'll explain more later, however, get your belongings and get out of the house!"  
  
"What? Why?" Keitaro asks him, detecting the seriousness in his voice.  
  
"I've underestimated my enemy, they're here!"  
  
"What? Where?" Keitaro asks but his sixth sense kicks in and he whips his head in the direction of his bedroom door.  
  
"You sense that, it's their brainwaves, one of them is downstairs."  
  
Keitaro throws a few things together into a single bag and slips open his door. Peering cautiously out and down the hallway, Keitaro moves quietly towards the stairs. Still nothing physical in view despite his occurring telepathic warning, Keitaro looks down the stairs, the front door just beyond the flight.  
  
"I'm going for it!" Keitaro boldly declares.  
  
Dashing down the stairs, three at a time, Keitaro hits the bottom step only to have a huge, clawed hand swing out of the shadows and send him crashing into the dining room.  
  
Keitaro gets up to face his opponent, a demon with glowing red eyes, slightly taller than Keitaro and dark brown in skin colour and although it looked slow, it moves frighteningly fast.  
  
"Damn!" Keitaro exclaims as the beast tries to bite his arm off, leaping back to evade another swing from its' long, sharp claws.  
  
"Keitaro, focus on this fight, you need to win this. Use your sixth sense, you should be able to sense its' attacks!" his mentor advises.  
  
"Really? Cool!" Keitaro comments and as the demon attacks again; he ducks under the arm and launches a leg, catching it in the side of the ribs.  
  
"That was one of my moves" Montroel announces with a sense of pride. "You're learning my skills with some ease."  
  
Keitaro starts using his new skills to predict, evade and strike his opponent hard but the only thing he results in doing is making it angry.  
  
The demon decides to retaliate a different way and opening its mouth, launches a fiery ball towards him. The possessed teen narrowly avoids being burned alive by the powerful attack but the kitchen doesn't and explodes in a torrent of fire, propelling Keitaro forward and into the range of the demon.  
  
As the clawed hand comes down to finish him, Keitaro turns the fall into a roll and makes it behind the demon.  
  
"Keitaro! Get out of the house! NOW!!!" Montroel orders.  
  
The teen doesn't take a second to think otherwise and grabbing his bag at the bottom of the stairway, tries to unlock the door.  
  
"What are you doing? Use the window!" his ally scolds.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right!" Keitaro replies, feeling like an action movie star. "Fighting demons, jumping through windows, I have no insurance for this!"  
  
Then the flames hit the gas pipes.  
  
Keitaro looks desperately at the house. "MUM! DAD!"  
  
After a silence only broken by the burning wood, Montroel speaks. "I'm sorry Keitaro, they didn't make it. However, you need to leave now, we don't need witnesses."  
  
Keitaro stands for a moment staring at the raging inferno he once called home. "What will become of my life? What about my studies? What about my future?"  
  
"Your life has changed for good now; you have to be careful where you tread. I know all about your dreams but Tokyo U is a risk now. If you make it in, you will risk the life of everyone around you. Your parents were innocent; this was not meant to happen to them."  
  
"So.I'll never lead a normal life again, is that what you're saying? That I no longer have my own life?" Keitaro begins to yell.  
  
"Would you have let me possess you if you had known that?"  
  
"I won't let you choose my life; I will get into Tokyo U and." the youth vows.  
  
".fulfil your childhood promise? I wonder how long it will take for her to die?"  
  
Keitaro grits his teeth in anger, turns and runs from the scene.  
  
*****END OF FLASHBACK*****  
  
Keitaro opens his eyes again and looks towards the window at the dark clouds looming in the horizon. "A storm is coming."  
  
"The prophecy of Armanius is almost upon us."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Another thrilling chapter done with, hope you all enjoyed it as much as part one. So who will survive the final encounter with the three demons and can Keitaro really take them on alone? And just who (or what) is Armanius? 


End file.
